Olivia (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Olivia. Olivia is the 1st episode of Season 4. Synopsis When a new girl cat named Olivia moves into Oggy's neighborhood, he instantly falls in love with her. But, not only are Bob and Jack (who are working together) also pining for Olivia, when the cockroaches see the whole thing, they pull out all the tricks they can to throw a wrench into this relationship. Plot The cockroaches are sunbathing with Dee Dee drinking from a straw out of the cup beside him. Oggy then has the garden hose, and then proceeds to water the plants, with the hose on the cockroaches' abdomens, and Oggy chuckles. A truck then arrives with its melody playing and Oggy notices. The two men then opens the back of the truck, as a white colored cat steps outside. Oggy, staring at the cat, is then intrigued and surprised. The cat, Olivia, makes her first appearance, and greets Oggy. He is immobilized because of her, then faces the hose nozzle beyond his point, with lips shaking. Olivia greets him again, and the hose starts inflating. Oggy almost loses control, and faces the nozzle to his face. With high pressure, it pushes Oggy down. The hose deflates, dousing the cockroaches, then Olivia giggles, waves to Oggy once again, and enters the house. Water expels randomly with Oggy struggling, grabbing the hose and the object itself form a heart shape, showing his love for her. The cockroaches dry themselves, but then Oggy inexplicably levitates and passes over the cockroaches. Joey notices, and yells furiously. Oggy didn't mind him, and floats towards her house, or just her. Joey is then confused. Oggy returns back into the house, wearing an apron, and taking a cake out of the oven. The doorbell rings, and Oggy opens the door. His nose trembles, because Olivia is the one near. Oggy looks down and notices his apron, and immediately turns it around, embarrassingly. She then pulls up a card, giving it to him. He then looks at it, and then accepts it. Olivia accepts and waves goodbye, with Oggy doing the same thing. Though she left, Oggy still continues waving and is still at the position. Joey peeks beside Oggy, and tells the Dee Dee to hammer Oggy's tail, with Marky carrying Dee Dee. Joey goes near the two, and Dee Dee does so, so strongly it shakes the Earth. Joey laughs, but Oggy is still "paralyzed" at his position with his waving fingers. Dee Dee tries harder, but still doesn't work. Joey then takes the hammer and tries it on the two, and it worked. Joey is then confused. Oggy then dresses up nicely, wearing a bow tie and combs his "ears for hair". He raises up his fat to look tough, but doesn't work. He tries again, fails, and does it again while holding it. He reaches to Olivia with flowers and food. He rings the bell with his foot, since his hands are full. Olivia speedingly runs to him, and has her hands near him. He looks at both items, reveals it, and kisses her hand. She takes the bouquet of flowers, and kisses him. He then stands still, the bowtie flies away, she tells him to follow her. He smiles with eyes apart, and does so. The cockroaches are then hiding in the basket, and pops out. Both Oggy and Olivia walks to her backyard, but Oggy stops. Only then to find out that Bob and Jack are already there. They greet Oggy, and he is then disappointed. He takes hand out to greet Bob. He then smiles, and proceeds to crush Oggy's hand. The cockroaches then step out of the basket. Characters Starring *Oggy *Olivia *Pit Supporting * Dee Dee * Marky * Joey *Jack *Bob Featuring *Kids *People Trivia *This is the first episode of season four. *This is also the first episode to be in . *This is the first apperances of Olivia. *This is the first episode on air in 2012. *It is perfectly seen in this episode that Olivia's house is beside (at the left) Oggy's house but in "The Ice Rink" her house and Bob's house exchanged location means Bob's house was at left and Olivia's house was in front of Oggy's house in that episode. *This was also the first episode to air on Nickelodeon in the United States. Errors *When Olivia was saved by Oggy, her bikini disappeared. *At surfing, Joey had the same colors as Dee Dee. *When Dee Dee was told to eat the food, due to Joey/Marky, the next 2 scenes, he was miscolored with Joey's colors. *When Dee Dee squished Oggy's tail with a mallet, only Joey laughs. Scenes later, Dee Dee laughs with him. *Marky's arm was miscolored with Dee Dee's during the indication that one arm works. Gallery Olivia-Cat.png 396147 421127894595169 889493852 n.jpg Oggy home behind him.jpg Olivia inviting.png 482031 421127947928497 1759294456 n.jpg Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg Headless Marky.JPG Giggles.png Laughing.png 483197 421128104595148 85935648 n.jpg Dreaming.png Flower field fades.png Oggy Ululating.png Oggy chat.png Oggy fault.jpg Olivia's Table.png|Nice going, Oggy... Oggy smiled.png Oggy spices.png New icon.png Victoria.JPG Oggylover.png Swimming.png Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Dee Dee meets Pit.png|Grrrr!! Liquified Joey.png Olivia picked up.png|Awww, so sweet! Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Ảnh_chụp_màn_hình_2013-02-15_165330.png|Olivia kisses Oggy. The cockroaches.png Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:Episodes focusing on Olivia Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Olivia's happy ending Category:2012 Episodes Category:Episodes with Jack as an Antagonist